


Short Skirts and Candy Kisses

by tahliaisnotonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Librarian!Phil, M/M, Making Out, Pre-smut, Skirt Kink, kind of, skirt!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahliaisnotonfire/pseuds/tahliaisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy had chestnut coloured hair and matching brown eyes, golden skin and pink succulent lips. His cheekbones were strongly put together and his jawline was at the perfect angle, complementing the boy’s features nicely. Phil couldn’t believe someone like this actually existed. The boy was young and his appearance seemed even more tempting as he was sucking on a lollipop. A fucking lollipop.</p><p>Also known as that AU where Phil works in a library and Dan wanders in one day wearing a short skirt looking for a book and Phil just can’t stay low-key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirts and Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr   
>  Twitter   
>  This fic on my Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, I appreciate all of you very very much. (There are some notes at the end too!)

Phil Lester worked in a small downtown library on the corner of a busy street. A coffee shop, a flower shop and a craft store were nearby, but they were a little further down the road.

It was winter time in London, which meant soft snow was beginning to fall from the sky and cover the ground with it’s pretty substance. Snow and ice sat on tree branches, warm coats were wrapped around each person who walked down the streets and hot coffees were grasped within their hands. The chilly air nipped at everyone’s noses, the trees swaying left and right in the wind as cars drove slowly down the narrow roads.

It was a beautiful day, and Phil had no trouble with working indoors as he could simply admire the nature by looking through the windows.

 

Just as Phil was placing his last few books onto their respective shelves inside the library one day, he heard the bell ring and someone came in.

From the corner of Phil’s eye, he saw a person wearing a short pink pastel coloured skirt and a white shirt that was tied into a small knot at the hip, displaying their stomach and belly button.

Phil didn’t catch their face as the person had turned away and walked into an aisle of books on the other side of the room.

Phil bit his lip and placed the last book on the shelf before moving over behind the front desk and checking out a few novels that were available online. He spotted one of his co-workers, Louise Pentland, sorting out a few books in another area of the library and he smiled at her when she looked his way.

Louise gave a large smile in return and even waved, giggling to herself quietly before returning to her daily task.

Phil took a deep breath and stared down at the front desk before he was interrupted by a ‘ _popping’_ sound and an ‘ _excuse me?_ ’

Phil glanced up to find the person who had walked in the store beforehand with the skirt and knotted shirt. Phil’s breath hitched slightly when he saw that it was a boy and not a girl, as he would’ve expected from the choice of clothing.

Phil had no problem with men wearing what they call ‘women’s clothing.’  And to Phil’s surprise, he found the boy to be one of the most _beautiful_ creatures he’d ever laid eyes on in the entire 22 years of his life.

The boy had chestnut coloured hair and matching brown eyes, golden skin, and pink succulent lips. His cheekbones were strongly put together and his jawline was at the perfect angle, complementing the boy’s features nicely. Phil couldn’t believe someone like this actually _existed_ . The boy was young and his appearance seemed even more tempting as he was sucking on a _lollipop. A fucking lollipop._

Phil then realised the boy had directed a question at him.

“Oh, yes? Sorry, did you need help with anything?” Phil asked a polite smile planted on his lips.

“Yeah. I’m looking for a book that goes by the name of ‘Looking For Alaska.’ I’m pretty sure it’s written by John Green,” the boy told him, and Phil essentially melted at his accent.

Phil could tell the brunet was quite an eloquent person and he felt his stomach drop when the boy had to take out his lollipop to speak.

The lollipop was bright pink and in the shape of a _heart._ Phil didn’t think he could stand up for much longer as he felt his knees beginning to feel fragile beneath him.

_Maybe the lollipop was the cause of the popping sound he heard before..._

“Oh, of course. I’ll show you where it is. Hey, uh, Zoe? Can you take over the front desk for a moment?” Phil called faintly to a girl in the backroom as he came out from behind the desk himself.

Zoe Sugg emerged from the backroom with a bright smile on her face and nodded towards the raven haired boy.

“Sure,” she grinned and Phil smiled gratefully at her.

Phil walked away and motioned for the brunet to follow him towards where he knew the book was.

John Green was one of Phil’s favourite authors, after all. He knew exactly where his books were kept and in what area of the library.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Phil smiled as he grabbed the book off of the shelf and handed it to the brunet.

The boy beamed and nodded at Phil.

“Yeah. Thanks,” he smiled, his free hand resting on his hip as he looked at the book in his other hand, the lollipop being sucked in between his lips.

Phil bit his bottom lip as he watched the boy’s movements. He was so _gorgeous._ Phil knew he was screwed as soon as he saw him.

“So, um, do you want to borrow it at the front desk now or…?” Phil trailed off, seeing the boy take out his lollipop with his free hand and making another popping sound with his lips.

Phil nibbled harder as he watched the brunet’s lips and how full they looked.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…_

“Oh, no. I think I’m going to look around a little more. But thank you for your help, um…?” The boy trailed off and Phil realised what he meant.

“Oh sorry, I’m Phil,” he said, smiling softly at the boy.

“Hi Phil. I’m Dan,” the boy - Dan - introduced himself, a small smirk tugging at his lips and Phil _swore_ he saw Dan wink at him as he walked away.

Phil saw Dan’s hips sway a little as he walked away and because of how short his skirt was, Phil could almost see his ass.

Phil’s breathing hitched. He turned around and power-walked back to the front desk where Zoe was serving a customer.

“Have a lovely day,” she said to the old lady holding a pile of books in her fragile hands, a bright smile on Zoe’s face before spotting Phil walking towards her.

“Phil, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost and your face looks paler than normal. What happened?” She asked, causing Phil to growl underneath his breath.

“That guy that I was serving? I swear he’s teasing me on purpose and he doesn’t even know it,” Phil stated, huffing as he took Zoe’s place back behind the front desk.

“Oooh, Philly’s got a crush on a boy!” Zoe exclaimed, pinching Phil’s cheek before Phil pushed her away gently, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Oh, hush and get back to whatever you were doing beforehand,” he said, causing Zoe to giggle before heading into the backroom again to continue doing her own work.

Not too long later, Dan appeared back in front of the desk and Phil smiled when he saw him, still sucking on that damn lollipop that made Phil stare at his lips longer than necessary.

“Got everything you want?” Phil asked and Dan nodded, placing the one book Phil got for him on the counter and popping his lips again as he took the lollipop out.

“Yeah, I couldn’t find anything else I wanted to borrow so just this one,” Dan smiled, almost too innocently for Phil’s liking before he put the lollipop back between his lips and began sucking.

Phil took a deep silent breath and scanned the book, taking Dan’s Library card as he watched the boy from the other side of the desk. Dan wasn’t looking at him, and Phil noticed the way the brunet’s eyes lit up as he glanced around the Library.

Dan was beautiful, and Phil was _truly_ fucked.

 

Phil found it hard to concentrate on the computer with Dan standing right in front of him on the opposite side of the front desk. He shouldn’t be feeling like this over someone he’s only just met and knew nothing about except his name, but he couldn’t help it.

Dan was bloody _perfect,_ and Phil was falling.

“Have you ever read one of John Green’s books before?” Phil heard Dan ask, bringing him back to reality for the second time in the course of a half hour.

“Every single one so far, actually. Except for ‘An Abundance of Katherines.’ I’m about a quarter of the way through it at the moment,” Phil explained and Dan nodded.

“I think I might read that one next when I finish this book. Is it available here as well?” Dan asked and Phil smiled.

“Yeah, it’s in the same section I showed you where this one is. So you’ll know where to find it next time,” Phil said and Dan grinned softly, resting his free hand gently on his hip.

“Okay, just come around here,” Phil mumbled, loud enough for Dan to hear as he took the book over to the other side of the desk. Just as he was waiting for the receipt to emerge from the printer, Phil found himself staring at Dan again, and the boy had a sly smirk on his lips. Phil quickly looked away and bit his bottom lip.

_Get it together, Phil..._

Once the receipt was printed, Phil tore it out from the printer and slipped it in between the pages of the book, handing it to Dan and giving him a small smile.

“Have a nice day, Dan,” Phil smiled and Dan in return.

“You too, Phil. Oh, and before I forget, take this,” Dan reached inside his shirt pocket and passed a piece of paper over to Phil, their fingers brushing together in the process.

Phil ignored it, going to ask Dan what the paper meant, but the boy had already left, his hips swaying as he walked out into the cold, London air.

Curious, Phil unfolded the paper and scanned his eyes over a number scribbled on the page in neat handwriting.

A _phone number._

With Dan’s _name_ underneath it with an _x_ written next to it.

Phil’s eyes bulged a little and his knees buckled slightly. He rushed over to the backroom and found Zoe on her knees, stacking multiple books on top of each other.

“Zoe! Oh my God, you’ll never believe what just happened,” Phil exclaimed, causing Zoe to look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

She stood up and made her way over to Phil, seeing the piece of paper being grasped within the boy’s hands.

“What is it?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You know that boy that I was telling you about before? He gave me his phone number!” Phil proclaimed, grinning wildly as he stared down at the paper with joy.

Zoe giggled and smiled at Phil, patting him on the chest gently.

“That’s fantastic, Phil! When are you going to call him?” She beamed and Phil blushed softly.

“Um, I don’t know. Do you think I’d seem too desperate if I called tonight? Maybe I should wait until tomorrow...but I really want to talk to him sooner. But what if he doesn’t want me to call tonight? What if he actually wants me to-” Phil rambled on until Zoe cut him off with a laugh.

“Oh, Phil, you need to calm down a little. If you want to call him, do it. He gave you his number for a reason,” she explained and Phil nodded, sighing in the process.

“Thanks, Zoe,” Phil smiled, heading out of the backroom and back to the front desk where another customer was waiting.

“No problem!” Zoe called back out, a smile planted on her lips.

 

~

 

Phil decided he would call Dan a few hours later when he got home from his shift at the library. Dan picked up on the third ring and they began talking about almost anything and everything.

Everything seemed so... _natural._

A few topics they talked about was their shared love for John Green novels, Muse and anime - in which they discovered was a shared interest over the phone. -

Phil hadn’t realised almost two hours passed and it was almost 10 o’clock. He told Dan he had to hang up because he had an early shift in the morning. Dan giggled over the phone and explained how he hates mornings and that it ‘sucks to be you.’

When Phil hung up, he couldn’t stop hearing Dan’s giggle replaying inside his head. It was one of the most gorgeous sounds Phil had ever heard.

Let’s just say it took Phil almost an a full hour to fall asleep as the giggle continued to replay inside his head most of the night.

 

~

 

Two days later and Dan was back in the library. It was a Saturday afternoon and as much as Phil hated his schedule for making him work on the weekend, his mood immediately lifted when he spotted Dan walking through the front entrance.

He silently prayed thanks to his schedule now inside his head whilst putting away a few books on the shelf before Dan had walked straight up to Phil.

“Hey Phil,” Dan greeted the boy.

“Hi Dan,” Phil smiled, turning his body towards Dan and almost melting at the sight.

He was wearing a pastel blue crop top and a short black skirt. His hair looked fluffy and Phil simply wanted to run his hands through it so _badly._

Not to mention he was sucking on yet another lollipop, except it was a dark red heart instead of pink.

“D-Did you finish the book yet?” Phil asked, an accidental stutter in his voice.

“I did, actually. Would you believe it? Usually if I’m entranced in a book, I want to finish it immediately. There was some really enjoyable content in there, I liked it a lot,” Dan complimented the book, causing Phil to smile brightly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Phil grinned, placing his last book on the shelf and turning towards Dan.

“So, are you still going to borrow ‘An Abundance of Katherines’ or have you decided against that?” Phil asked and Dan smirked lightly.

“Yeah. I think I’ll get it today. Can you show me where it’s located again? I can’t remember where it is,” Dan asked, popping the lollipop from his mouth and giving Phil a sweet, innocent smile.

Phil gulped silently, his heart beat increasing by the minute.

“Yeah, of course,” Phil agreed, heading towards the section that he showed Dan a few days ago for the other book he got.

Phil found it immediately on the shelf and passed it to Dan and in return was given a smile.

“Thanks, Phil,” Dan’s shoulders shrugged as he smiled, his teeth showing and everything and Phil couldn’t have thought of a better gorgeous sight.

“That’s okay, Dan. Is that all you wanted or did you want to get something else?” Phil asked, his eyes fixated on Dan’s.

Dan had no idea how hard Phil was trying not to stare down at his lips.

“Nope, this is it. I’ll just borrow it now,” Dan said and Phil nodded, heading back to the front desk with Dan following behind.

Not to mention Dan absolutely did _not_ glance down at Phil’s ass for a few seconds. Nope. No, he didn’t.

Zoe was already at the front desk and she grinned when she saw the two boys heading in her direction.

“Oh, Phil! Is this the one you were telling me about?” She exclaimed, causing Phil to glare at her.

“Um...what? Zoe, what on earth are you talking about?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he headed around to the inside of the front desk.

“Don’t be silly, Philip! This is the boy you told me gave you his number and you were so nervous about whether or not you should call him and it was just adorable,” Zoe grinned with a smirk plastered on her face, taking Dan’s book from his hands gently and scanning it.

Phil wished the ground would simply suck him down into a dark black abyss where no one would find him ever again. Why did Zoe have to be so _embarrassing?_

He caught Dan staring at him with a large smirk plastered on his own face and Phil sighed, leaning his elbow on the opposite side of the desk near the printer with his head resting in the palm his hand. His face was flushed pink and a short smile appeared on Phil’s face.

“Have a lovely day,” he heard Zoe say before seeing Dan appear in front of Phil and the receipt emerge from the printer out of the corner of his eye.

Phil took it out of the printer and slipped it inside the book, handing it to Dan. Their fingers brushed together in the process and Phil wished his skin wasn’t so pale as then his blushes wouldn’t be as hard to hide.

“I’m sorry about Zoe. She can be a little...dramatic sometimes, I guess,” Phil apologised and Dan giggled.

Phil’s heart skipped a beat as soon as he heard it. Dan’s giggles sounded so much better in real life rather than over a phone call.

“That’s okay. It’s cute seeing you so flustered over me,” Dan smirked and winked at the older boy. Phil’s face began to heat up as he leant forward onto the desk.

“Have a nice day, Dan,” Phil smiled at the boy, staring up into his beautiful brown eyes.

“Bye, Phil,” Dan said, leaning in towards Phil’s face and taking him by surprise with a kiss to his cheek.

Phil’s breath hitched as he felt like his heart had stopped beating and his entire throat clogged up. He watched Dan pull back and grin sweetly at him before turning away and walking outside.

Phil stepped back from the desk and touched his cheek with his index finger where Dan kissed him.

Phil didn’t think he’d smiled any harder until just now.

“Zoe!” Phil called, rushing into the backroom where she had wandered inside and Phil almost bumped into her as she was walking out with a pile of books in her hands.

“Goodness, Phil. Quiet down a little, it’s still a library, you know,” she laughed softly.

“Dan kissed me on the cheek! His lips touched my skin, oh my God, I’m freaking out, Zoe!” Phil cried quietly, jumping a little on the spot.

Zoe laughed at his actions and smiled at Phil.

“That’s amazing, Phil. Also, his name is Dan? It fits his profile nicely,” Zoe complimented and Phil grinned.

“God, he’s so perfect. I really want to call him again tonight,” Phil exclaimed.

“Who’s calling who tonight?” A voice sounded from next to Phil and Zoe, carrying two books in their hands and raising an eyebrow at them.

“Oh, Louise! Phil might be getting a boyfriend soon. He’s come in twice now and you’ve missed him both times!” Zoe smiled at her and Phil’s co-worker A.K.A her best friend.

Louise’s mouth dropped and she stared at Phil with a jokingly angry glare.

“Phil! How dare I just be finding out about this now! You need to show me who he is next time he comes in,” Louise stated and Phil nodded.

“I promise,” Phil smiled and Louise in return.

 

~

 

It was three days later when Dan came into the library again but Phil wasn’t working on Tuesday. He had the day off and Dan was thoroughly disappointed that the raven haired boy wasn’t in.

Dan saw Zoe sorting out some books on a bottom shelf as he walked over to her.

“Hi Zoe, was it? I hope it was Zoe or else I may feel incredibly embarrassed right about now,” Dan said and Zoe giggled, standing up from where she had been crouched.

“Yeah, you’re correct. Hi, Dan! And yes, Phil told me your name,” Zoe grinned and Dan blushed lightly when Phil was mentioned.

“Is he not working today?” Dan asked and Zoe shook her head.

“Not today, unfortunately. He’ll be back tomorrow, though if you can make it in,” Zoe said and Dan nodded.

“I guess you’ll be seeing me tomorrow as well, then,” Dan smiled and Zoe laughed.

Suddenly, Zoe’s facial expression changed into a shocked one.

“Do you mind coming with me for a second?” She asked, not giving Dan any time to answer as she turned on her heel and headed over to another section of books; Dan following shortly behind.

“Louise!” Zoe called softly to the girl from behind one of the shelves.

Louise emerged from around the shelf to see her best friend and a boy with a white crop top and a cream coloured skirt on, sucking on some type of candy, she was guessing.

“Yeah?” She asked and Zoe grinned at her.

“This is Dan! He’s the one that’s associated with Phil? You know?” Zoe wiggled her eyebrows at Louise and giggled.

Louise’s jaw dropped. “Oh my God! Yes, I remember! Hi Dan, I’m Louise. I’m a friend of Phil’s and Zoe’s and I work here as well,” she greets him with a large smile and holds out her hand for Dan to shake.

Dan shakes it and smiles back at her, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Well, I need to get back to work. But it was lovely to meet you, Dan! Ooh, I’m so glad I got to meet Phil’s future boyfriend,” Louise winked before scurrying back behind the bookshelf to continue placing books in their rightful place.

Zoe dragged a bashful Dan away from Louise’s location and giggled at Dan’s flushed expression.

“Sorry. She gets over excited when either one of us is associated with someone else like that,” Zoe smiled and Dan shook his head.

“It’s alright. I hope her statement about me being a ‘future boyfriend’ comes true as well,” Dan smirked, and Zoe rolled her eyes playfully.

 

~

 

Phil was at work again the next day, and that meant Dan was back too. Phil was sorting out a few pages at a desk inside the magazine section of the Library when Dan walked in, spotting the tall black haired boy.

“Hi Phil,” Dan greeted.

Phil glanced up to see Dan standing in the entrance of the magazine section and he smiled.

“Hey, Dan. Fancy seeing you here again,” Phil replied, his eyes quickly scanning Dan’s outfit for that day.

Another knotted t-shirt at the side in the colour blue and a black and white polka dot short skirt. Of _course_ he was sucking on another lollipop. How many does he buy a _week_ ? More importantly, how did Dan manage to look so _cute_ and _hot_ at the _same time_ in all of his outfits?

“Well, Zoe told me you weren’t at work yesterday so I decided to come in today as well to see you,” Dan said, a smirk tugging at his lips as Phil blushed.

“Oh, sorry. Maybe I should’ve told you I wasn’t going to be working yesterday but I didn’t think you’d really care,” Phil bit his bottom lip, staring at Dan.

“Nah, it’s alright. I’m just happy I got to see you,” Dan grinned and Phil blushed.

Phil watched Dan throw away his lollipop stick - which was now bare - into the bin beside him. The brunet turned back to stare at him.

“Shut up,” Phil’s face flushed pink as he chuckled softly, turning back around to lean over the table to finish sorting out the pages he’d been working on before Dan came in.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his upper back and another rest on his shoulder. Phil turned around and found Dan standing there, his fingers crawling along Phil’s clothed skin with an innocent expression plastered on his face.

“Make me,” Dan stated softly under his breath and Phil was almost blown away at how much more gorgeous Dan looked up close.

Phil wasted no time in putting his hands on Dan’s hips and looked down at him into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Dan was a few inches shorter than Phil, which made the boy look more adorable and Phil desperately wanted to kiss him.

 

So he did.

 

Their lips pressed together like puzzle pieces, moving in sync as Phil caught Dan’s bottom lip in between his teeth. At first, small kisses were exchanged until Phil decided to search Dan’s mouth with his tongue, using it to press against Dan’s bottom lip.

A moan escaped from the back of Dan’s throat as his arms wrapped around Phil’s neck, standing on his tippy toes to have a better angle at kissing the older boy. He let Phil’s tongue gain access to the inside of his mouth and Phil immediately began intertwining his with Dan’s.

Phil’s hands fell down to cup Dan’s ass beneath his skirt, feeling how silky soft his underwear was and how there was a small _bow_ on the back of it. Dan was actually _kinky as fuck._

“Dan..” Phil groaned, trailing off his sentence whilst nibbling on Dan’s bottom lip as he backed them both slowly into the wall behind the younger boy. He pressed their chests together and a soft groan left Dan’s lips in the process. Phil smirked against Dan’s mouth at the sounds he was making the smaller boy emit, squeezing his ass softly and sighing against Dan’s lips.

Dan squeaked at the sudden squeeze, his fingers tangling in Phil’s hair and tugging softly. Phil let a soft moan rush past his lips at the tug, pushing Dan further backwards into the wall.

Their lips were a hot, tangled mess, and Phil was lost in deep thought.

 

 

In fact, he was _so_ lost in the kiss that he didn’t even realise Zoe was standing outside the magazine section, watching them.

“Come on guys, really? In the library?” Zoe laughed, causing Phil to disconnect his lips from Dan’s and blush.

“Jesus, Zoe, a little privacy?” Phil said, embarrassed that Zoe had caught him kissing the young brunet.

“Get back to work, Phil. You can kiss your new boyfriend as much as you want later,” Zoe winked before turning away and heading back to the front desk.

Phil removed his hands from Dan’s ass but let them sit on his waist, leaning his forehead against the brown eyed boy’s.

Dan giggled softly, “Busted.”

“Sorry. I might have gotten a little carried away,” Phil blushed and Dan shook his head.

“You’re fine,” Dan replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Phil’s nose. “Although, maybe you _should_ get back to work. I don’t want to be a distraction,” he giggled.

“You were a distraction from the very beginning so shut up,” Phil rolled his eyes before pulling away from Dan completely and smiling at him.

“But that’s a good thing, right?” Dan asked and Phil simply sighed, a smile playing at his lips.

“Maybe,” Phil said, brushing back Dan’s fringe from his eyes to get a closer look at the boy’s expressions.

Dan’s cheeks turned pink and he looked down at the floor but Phil put two of his fingers underneath Dan’s chin, making him look up into Phil’s eyes softly.

“Dan,” Phil whispered.

“Phil,” Dan replied with a softer tone to his voice.

“Would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe after my shift ends today, we could go get some coffee?” The older boy asked and Dan chuckled.

“I would love to,” Dan replied, leaning up a small bit to capture Phil’s lips on his.

 

~

 

Phil’s shift finally ended for the day and Dan stayed at the library for the entire day waiting for him. Phil saw Dan sitting in the magazine section, reading something that Phil didn’t quite know the name of. He caught Dan’s attention with a cough and the younger boy closed the booklet, glancing up to see Phil standing there before him.

“You ready to go?” Phil asked and Dan nodded, leaving the magazine on the table and standing up to wrap his arms around Phil’s neck, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m ready,” Dan grinned and Phil in response.

“Then let’s go,” he said.

They both said goodbye to Zoe and Louise before leaving the library and walking out into the cold London air. Phil’s hand intertwined with Dan’s and he smiled, his cheeks turning red but he immediately blamed it on the cold weather when Dan asked.

Phil sighed happily as he looked out at the road ahead, seeing the coffee shop just across it. He squeezed Dan’s hand softly before they crossed the road and headed towards the shop.

  
Phil couldn’t have thought of anywhere better to be. He was holding Dan’s hand from across a coffee table and they were each drinking a caramel macchiato from their cups. Phil’s smile hadn’t left once that day, and it was all thanks to this stupid skirt-wearing, candy-sucking boy who stole his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr   
>  Twitter
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
